nostalgiarushfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyro Novan
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Scoundrel Level: 1 Experience: 0/0 Languages: Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 DEX: 14 +2 CON: 12 +1 INT: 13 +1 WIS: 12 +1 CHA: 15 +2 Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments HP: 19 = + CON (01) + Lv2 (--) + CON (--) Second Wind: 12 = Greater of 1/2 HPmax (9) or CON (12) Initiative: +07 Perception: +01 BAB: +00 = 1 (00) + Class 02 (00) Reflex: 15 = + Level or Armor Bonus (01) + DEX (02) + Class (02) + Nat Armor (00) + Size (00) Ref Flatfooted: 13 = Reflex (15) - DEX (02) Fortitude: 12 = + Level (01) + CON (01) + Class (00) + Equipment (00) Will: 13 = + Level (01) + WIS (01) + Class (01) Dam. Threshold: 12 = (12) + Size (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 06 squares Force Points: 05/05 = (05) + 1/2 Level (00) + Misc (00) Destiny Points: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Racial Features Ability Adjustments: None Size: Medium Speed: 6 Squares Bonus Trained Skill: One additional trained skill at 1st level. Must be chosen from class skills. Bonus Feat: Humans gain one bonus feat at 1st level. Class Features Bonus Feats At every even-numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, etc.), you gain a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and you must meet any prerequisites for that feat: Deadeye, Dodge, Melee Defense, Mobility, Precise Shot, Quick Draw, Rapid Shot, Running Attack, Skill Focus, Skill Training, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (advanced melee weapons). TALENTS Fortune Fool's Luck - As a standard action, you can spend a Force Point to gain one of the following benefits for the rest of the encounter: a + 1 competence bonus on attack rolls, a +5 competence bonus on skill checks, or a + 1 competence bonus to all your defenses. Feats FEATS Point Blank Shot - You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons against opponents within point blank range. Weapon Proficiency (pistols) Weapon Proficiency (simple weapons) (1st Level) (Human) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. SKILLS Total Level/2 Ability Trained Misc !Acrobatics (DEX)* 2 0 2 0 0 Climb (STR)* 0 0 0 0 0 !Deception (CHA) 7 0 2 5 0 Endurance (CON)* 1 0 1 0 0 !Gather Information (CHA) 7 0 2 5 0 !Initiative (DEX)* 7 0 2 5 0 Jump (STR)* 0 0 0 0 0 !Knowledge (INT) 1 0 1 0 0 !Mechanics (INT) 1 0 1 0 0 !Perception (WIS) 1 0 1 0 0 !Persuasion (CHA) 7 0 2 5 0 !Pilot (DEX) 7 0 2 5 0 Ride (DEX)* 2 0 2 0 0 !Stealth (DEX)* 7 0 2 5 0 Survival (WIS) 1 0 1 0 0 Swim (STR)* 0 0 0 0 0 Treat Injury (WIS) 1 0 1 0 0 !Use Computer (INT) 1 0 1 0 0 ! = Class Skill * = AC Penalty applies Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Total Weight: 49 1/2 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 116 233 350 Finances 3d4 x 250 credits Details Size: Medium Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Adventure Log XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . .